Heather Merrill
"I have to do this to save my friends and my sister. I'm sorry." ―Heather to Logan before she left to save her Megaranger teammates and her sister from Vrak. Heather Merrill is Super Megaforce Silver Ranger, the adopted cousin of Samantha Morgan, and a student at Seaside High. She joined the Megarangers in Silver Lining parts one and two before stepping down from ranger duties. It was revealed in Vrak is Back, Part 1 that Heather is actually a alien and she hasn't known about it. In Power Rangers Dino Charge, Heather is an 18-year-old alien woman attending community college in Crescent Bay, California and working at Dino Cafe at the Dino Museum. She is portrayed by Alexia Fast. Ranger History Heather Merrill appeared in Power Rangers Super Megaforce as the newest Silver Ranger. She is a junior at Seaside High and the adopted cousin of Samantha Morgan. She has a huge crush on Ben Stevens, due to his fascination with science and that he was nice towards her. Playing into the fact that the entire Super Megaforce season was a parody of the original Thunderstorm Power Rangers, Heather shares a lot similarities with legendary Power Ranger Susie Gold, they are both the youngest sixth Power Rangers, they were romantically interested in blue rangers who were computer geeks, both had red hair, both attended high school during their ranger days, and they both were called "Kid" by fellow black rangers. During her days as a silver ranger, Heather maintained a close friendship with every megaranger; Todd (Who she calls T-man), J.D. (Whom she always considered as her big brother), Kelly and Samantha (who personal cousins), and Ben (Whom Heather fell in love with him). During mission, Heather was seen getting injured while battling monsters and X-Borgs; first while helping Ben battle Argus, he injured her arm using his power blasts and she was banged up along with the other rangers during a battle with Damaras. In Vrak is Back, part 1, she was kidnapped by Vrak as he used her to turn Robo Knight against their ranger teammates. In Dino Charge, she moves to Crescent Bay to attend community college and gets a job as a waitress at the Dino Café at the Dino Museum. She becomes friends with Jesse Martinez and Kaitlin Skinner. Later she forms friendships with Logan Mueller, Kyle Sanders, Robbie Kishi, Lindsay Cartwright, and Keeper. Early Life Before moving to Seaside, Heather lived with her adopted parents and attended dance academy. One day during her dance lesson, she came across a hard crystal case which contained a box and the Silver Ranger Key. That was when Heather received visions of the Sixth Rangers. Knowing they were trying to tell him something, she still hesitated to use the equipment. Then Heather's parents announce to her that they were divorcing and that Heather and her mother will be moving to Seaside. She and her mother arrived to Seaside at night and started setting up their house. While unpacking her things from the moving box, Heather stared at the silver Ranger Key and the morpher. Super Megaforce Era Since her arrival in Seaside, she has been mysteriously taking out all the XBorg platoons that have been attacking the Warehouse District and Downtown. When it comes to the attack on the center of the city led by Gorgax, Heather shows up to help fight the XBorgs. To help her mother out with their dance studio, Heather works part-time at Lacie's. Ben got a first sight of her when they both accidentally bump into each other. Heather said to Ben that he had nice eyes, which showed that she was attracted to him. Heather later watches the Megaforce Rangers fight Gorgax with them being unaware that Levira has placed a bomb in his forcefield collar. Heather, in her Silver Ranger form, interferes before they can set off the bomb. After Heather throws Gorgax's collar into the sky where it explodes, Heather destroys Gorgax and introduces himself to the Rangers, but Ben and Samantha recognizes her from having seen her in the mall and at Lacie's previously and she was Samantha's cousin. Heather identifies herself to the rangers and tells her story. She later is brought to Drew Hale where she continues to tell his backstory. Later, thinking he needs work, Kelly and Samantha, whom Heather has known since she was young, bring her to the mall for a makeover. She gets a new stylish hairstyle, and new clothes. Later, she battles Osogain with the rangers. She defeats him, which Osogain enlarges. Mr. Hale then grants Heather the Q-Rex Drill, which he uses its alternate modes to defeat Osogain once and for all. Unbeknownst to Lacie, Lacie introduces Heather to the Rangers and Mr. Hale, which then they treat him well. They ask to do stuff with him on Sunday. Heather promises them they will get the chance, and serves them their frozen yogurt. In Power of Six, Heather is seen at her mother's dance studio freestyling. At school, she begins her first day as a junior. She is teamed up with Todd, who was jealous of her. When four of the rangers were hit by SLEEP spell, Todd blamed himself, until Heather reminded him that they were a team and Heather stumbled on the Super Megaforce Gold shield powers. In The Perfect Storm, while the rangers search for Tensou who was struck by lighting and lost his memory, Heather and Ben battle - and a bunch of XBorgs. They morph into legendary Dino Rangers. In United as One, while the rangers repair damage to their megazord, Heather and Samantha practice cheerleading to trap Desolar and return people's happiness. In The Switcheroo, a monster switches Heather, Kelly, and Samantha's bodies. Heather was in Samantha's body, while Samantha was in Kelly's body, and Kelly was in Heather's body. In Vrak is Back, Part 1, Vrak captures Heather and steals her life force energy to turn Robo Knight against the rangers. She was seen out-cold. It was also revealed that Heather is half-human and half-alien, which was unknown to her and the rangers. In Vrak is Back, Part 2, After breaking free from Vrak's control, Robo Knight battles him and Vrak sets his base on self-destruct. Robo Knight races and rescues an unconscious Heather. It was revealed that Robo Knight didn't make it and the rangers rescue Heather and take her to the command center. In Part of Vrak is Back, the rangers were informed that Vrak had captured Heather and that Vrak used her life force energy to power up Robo Knight for evil. J.D. tells the rangers that they have to save two rangers and stop Vrak. In The Wrath, Heather decides to leave Seaside to visit her adopted father, along with her mother. She bids her farewells to her friends and shares a goodbye kiss with Ben, which showed that she still had feelings for him. But during her voyage, she overhears Emperor Mavro plan to conquer Earth and returns back to Seaside to help her friends. In Legendary Battle, Heather reunites with her team and battles X-Borgs with previous rangers. Dino Charge era Heather met future ranger, Jesse Martinez when they were at a Dino Museum in Crescent Bay, California . Jesse was there to look for Sampson Caves to find his long-lost father, while Heather was looking for a job to pay for college she was attending in Crescent Bay. She also meets Kaitlin Skinner, Logan Mueller, Lindsay Cartwright, Luka, and Kyle Sanders. Numerous times, she has assisted the rangers in battling Sledge's monster prisoners and Vivix foot soldiers. But during battles, she has gotten injured in either the arm or leg. In The Tooth Hurts, Heather becomes the victim of a painful toothache after eating a poisonous cake from the monster, Cavity, after Cavity was destroyed by the Dino Charge Rangers, Heather's toothache disappears and she is returned to normal. In Let Sleeping Zords Lie, she helped Kaitlin and Lindsay develop a Energem tracking device called an E-Tracer to locate missing Energem. When Heather, Kaitlin, and Lindsay battled Sting Rage, Heather is injured in her right arm after Kaitlin fell down a hole in the ground. In Double Ranger, Double Danger, Heather and Jesse fight off Fury and both were in shock when Heather starts shooting water out of her hands on Fury. She learns from Lindsay that Heather is actually half-alien and half-human and her alien half came from Planet Aquitar. Heather knows that Aquitar is the home planet of the Alien Rangers who assisted the Ninja Thunder Rangers in 1998 and where her former ranger mentor currently lives. She tells her friends that in order to help her answer questions about her half-alien species, she has to go to Aquitar and plans to leave right away, due to college break. In When Logic Fails, Heather is piloting a spacecraft, beginning her journey to Aquitar, she was unaware the Fury has control of the Ptera Zord. In The Royal Rangers, Heather meets a teenage Human girl, who says that she has been waiting for her. She is revealed to be Heather's sister. Heather is stunned at the news because her entire life, she had no siblings. The human girl introduces herself as Hayley. She tells Heather that she was born four years after her and that they have a human father and Aquitarian mother. In Break Out, Heather has returned from her trip on Aquitar and is greeted by Luka who was playing in a tree. Luka asked Heather if she had found any answers she was looking for on Aquitar. She explained to him that she was indeed half-human and half-alien and that she was now called a hybrid. Then suddenly they see several limos outside of the Dino Museum and they check out what was going one. When they got inside, they see a arrogant prince, named Phillip taking the items from Zandar and was outraged that their friends mascarade as the fake prince and princess of Zandar. Then Phillip insults Luka for appearing to not have the proper demeanor and Heather for not dressing like a proper lady. This infuriates Heather and she tries to attack him, but Luka holds her back. Heather stated that somebody needed to teach him an lesson about respecting others. Then Fury attacks Phillips bodyguards and demands Phillips to surrender the Gold Energem. Luka and Heather out from nowhere and battle Fury. When they get the Prince into safety, Phillip begins to apologize to both Luka and Heather for insulting them. Luke reminded him that everyone makes mistakes and Heather tells Phillip that Luka is a caveman and she is a Human/Alien hybrid. When Phillips doesn't believe that Heather is a hybrid, she shoots water out of her hands to prove it. Phillip is surprised at Heather's water power. In Knight after Knights, Heather was surprised that Ian has a group of civilians to help him fight a monster called Bones. In Rise of a Ranger, Heather volunteers to hang out with Logan's visiting little sister, Ava while he battled vivix in the park. When Ava realizes that she forgot to give Logan his present, she races to the park to give it to him, Heather follows her there. When they got to the park, Vixix aim their fire blasts at Ava, but Heather pushes her out of the way and get injured by the fire blasts instead, saving Ava. But they were both under attack, so Prince Richard rescues them and they were both taken to safety, Heather however is taken to the hospital after receiving injuries from being attacked by the Vixix. Later, as Ava was leaving to return to New Zealand, Heather races to say goodbye to her. Heather had a bandage on her forehead and sling on her right arm. In One More Energem, Heather and Keeper are captured by Sledge and are about to be put to death by him, but they are rescued by new purple ranger, Lindsay Cartwright and the rest of the rangers. As she was about to join Logan on his trip home to New Zealand, Heather receives a mysteries note at her apartment door, forcing her to rethink her plans on joining Logan to New Zealand. Super Dino Charge era In When Evil Stirs, Logan was surprised to see Heather. It was revealed that Heather didn't join Logan on his trip home to New Zealand and ended up traveling to Aquitar after receiving the mysterious note. She tells the rangers what happen to her after they defeated Sledge. She received a note from Aquitar informing her that her family is living on Aquitar. But she had only met Delphine, an white Alien Ranger from the Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers era in 1999 and informed her that she has a sister. Heather apologized to Logan for not joining him in New Zealand and she'll do whatever it takes to make it up to him, showing that she still had feelings for him. In Forgive and Forget, still reeling from the news that Logan has a new girlfriend, Heather helps Kyle deal with an old rival. In A Date with Danger, Heather becomes jealous over Logan's new relationship with with Hayley and she turns to dirtbike riding to cheer her up. Quotes *"We better figure out a way to beat these monsters before they turn us into ranger shiska babs". - From Samurai Surprise. *"That is Super Mega Awesome!" - Heather's catchphrase. *"Freakshow!" - It's what Heather calls every monster when she battles them. *"Yeah, like that'll ever happen!" - Heather's line to Logan. *"I went out on a blind date with the Red Samurai Ranger!" - Heather in Power Rangers Dino Charge. *I made wise choices in choosing friends, but I made bad choices in liking guys. Similarities to Susie Gold *Both were the youngest female sixth ranger of their teams. *Both were in high school during their ranger days. *Both had close friendships with their teammates. **Susie was close friends with Drew Hale, Carmen Rodriguez, and Nicole Holden. **Heather was close friends with Kelly Hale, Samantha Morgan, and Ben Stevens. *Both were romantically interested with the intellectual blue rangers. *Both were adopted. *Both had red hair. *Both wore silver hoop earrings. *Both were crushed on by other rangers. Susie with Andy Holden and Heather with Logan Mueller. *Both were related to the pink ranger. **Susie was the sister-in-law of Nicole Holden. **Heather was the cousin of Samantha Morgan. *Both were friends with the bubbly ranger. **Susie with Anna Thomas and Heather with Kaitlin Skinner. *Both knew Drew Hale and Nicole Holden. **They were Susie's former Thunderstorm ranger teammates. **They were Heather's teachers at Seaside High School. *They both were used by monsters for their evil purposes. **Susie was under a evil spell by Vita to become her own evil ranger. **Heather was captured by Vrak and he drained her life force energy to power up Robo Knight to destroy the megarangers. *Both dated the Red Ranger. **Susie dated Andy Holden, who later became engaged to. **Heather went on a blind date with Ray Shiba. *They both have younger sisters they didn't know they have. **Susie with Lexi and Heather with Hayley. *Both attended two schools during their run on Power Rangers. **Susie attended Winwood Junior High and then Riverside High. **Heather attended Seaside High and then Crescent Bay Community College. *They both had a strong dislike to an villain of their era due to their evil doings. **Susie had a dislike towards Vita for using her to destroy her teammates and the world. **Heather had a dislike towards Vrak for exposing her true origins and kidnapping her sister. *They both had memorable storylines in the series. **Susie dealt with her crush on Drew Hale; loosing her Aqua Ranger powers; her friendship with Nicole Holden and being used by Vita for evil proposes. **Heather dealt with learning that she was an half-human and half-alien; her crush on Ben Stevens and learning he has a new girlfriend; her attraction towards Logan Mueller and her jealous over Logan's new love interest; and her struggles with being a hybrid. *They were both jealous over their crushes' new love interests. **Susie with Drew Hale and his love interest, Cestra. **Heather with Logan Mueller and his new love interest, Hayley, who was also Heather's unknown sister. Similarities to Kayla Thomas *Both were the youngest female rangers on their teams. *Both were related to the pink rangers. **Kayla with Jaycee and Heather with Samantha. *Both were romantically interested in intellectual rangers. *Both had conflicts with a ranger who doubted their ranger abilities. *Both had other relationships with an non-intellectual rangers. *Both had other skilled that were used in ranger battles. *Both had former Thunderstorm rangers as a mentor. *Kayla with Susie Gold and Heather with Drew Hale. *Both had different careers after ranger duties. *Both were rangers during their high school careers. *Both have sisters. **Kayla has an older sister, Jaycee. **Heather has an younger sister, Hayley. *Both returned to Power Rangers for another season as non-rangers. **Kayla in Jungle Fury part 2 and Heather for Dino Charge. *Both were friends with non-American rangers. **Kayla with Jocelyn Phillips and Heather with Ian and Phil. Appearance & Style In her first appearance of Super Megaforce, Heather, a redhead, was very casual. Wearing a silver jacket with grey tank top, denim skirt, black leggings, and black and white converse. Her red hair was in a down hairstyle and she was wearing silver hoop earrings. In Dino Charge, Heather has a semi-retirement from ranger duties and enjoying her life in Crescent Bay, California attending college to major in dancing. Heather grew her red hair longer and began to wear different outfits. In Super Dino Charge, Heather's hair got longer and wavy and she began to wear outfits with a black leather jacket. Trivia *Heather is the second female Silver ranger in history. The first was Helena Breckinridge. *She holds very strong similarities to former Power Ranger Susie Gold and somewhat bears similarities to former Power Ranger Kayla Thomas. *She is the adopted cousin of Megaforce Pink Ranger, Samantha Morgan. *She was a cheerleader in middle school. *Heather had a crush on Megaforce teammate, Ben Stevens and began a relationship with black ranger, Logan Mueller. *Her friendship with Kelly Hale is similar to the friendship of former Power Rangers Susie and Nicole. *Heather is the first Ranger to be adopted. *Heather's relationship and friendship with her cousin Samantha is very similar to the friendship of former Thunderstorm Rangers Susie and Carmen. *Heather is the fifth ranger to be a dancer. The others were Max, Claire, C.C., and Todd. *Heather is also the third ranger to have divorced parents. The other two were Carmen and Anna. *Heather has met two former Thunderstorm Power Rangers. **She met Drew Hale, when she joined the Megarangers. **She met Susie Gold when the Megarangers and previous Power Rangers team up to battle the Armada in the final episode. *She is the third character to be the narrator in the cold open of the Power Rangers series. The first was Professor Thomas and the second was Drew Hale. *Heather's actor, Alexia Fast performed the theme song of Dino Charge. *In part 1 of Vrak is Back, Heather is revealed to be an alien, but she learns that she is actually an human/alien hybrid in Double Ranger, Double Danger. *Heather was captured twice during her three-season stint on Power Rangers. She was captured by Vrak in Vrak is Back parts 1 and 2 in Power Rangers Super Megaforce and again in One More Energem by Sledge in Power Rangers Dino Charge. *Heather is the only female ranger to have been romantically linked to four male rangers. She had a crush on her old teammate, Ben Stevens; she once kissed Samurai Ranger, Ray Shiba; and was crushed on by Dino Charge Rangers Logan Mueller and Prince Richard. See Also *Gai Ikari, Super Sentai counterpart in Gokaiger. *Sara Tokimura, Notable Sentai Ranger who learns that she is the biological daughter of her PR mentor. *S.O.P.H.I.E., an cyborg in C-Squad Power Rangers: SPD who was judged for being a cyborg, like Heather who was judged for being half-human and half-alien. *Samantha Morgan, Heather's cousin and teammate. *Hayley, Heather's younger sister. *Samantha-Heather (Cousins) - A history between cousins Samantha Morgan and Heather Merrill. *Kelly-Heather Friendship - A history of Heather's friendship with Kelly Hale, who also happens to be her cousin. *Ben-Heather Friendship - A history of Heather's friendship and attraction with Ben Stevens. *Heather-Kaitlin Friendship - A history of Heather's friendship with Kaitlin Skinner. *Heather-Hayley (Siblings) - A history between alien sisters Heather Merrill and Hayley. Category:Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20) Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Runwaygirl20) Category:Hybrids Category:Siblings Category:Youngest Rangers